Here With Me
by princessa riya
Summary: You really are Heaven he whispered in her ear I want something Remus. she asked nervously yes? A sorta fairytale with you...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here is my story. She was the only who believed Sirius was innocent. She had gone over his case once and again. She had contacted him and helped him out in the summers. She was the smartest witch of her age in America, already having the magical law degree after only her fifth year. When he fell through the veil she was devastated. (he dies the summer after sixth year okay?) She met the trio at his funeral, and joined Hogwarts for the seventh year. She was the fourth best friend and a distant love for Remus. She had picked up quite a few of Sirius' traits, and her own personality was quite bubbly. She was also quite Beautiful, Half Indian and half French. Yes Eden was quite the beauty, but she had brains too. She and Hermione could outwit Einstein. She returned Remus' distant love, but they never thought much about it. They figured it was lack of love or sex. They were the best friends. The war was brewing out of control and she was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. He and Draco wanted her to be Draco's bride. She was held captive and forced to wed him. But the day of the wedding happened to coincide with the Final Battle. This is what happened to Eden.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, take Eden-

"Lucius! Lucius!" shouted Bellatrix Lestrange running into the chapel. What is she doing here thought Lucius; she's supposed to be with the Dark Lord.

"The Dark Lord requires your assistance, the final battle has begun." Said Bellatrix with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Upon hearing this, every one in the chapel started running about; either preparing for the war or running from it. No one noticed as the bride slowly slipped out of the chapel and apparated to Hogsmeade. "Bloody great time for a battle!" Eden thought to herself. I'm in a fucking wedding gown; at least I got out of that blasted marriage. Mrs. Eden Malfoy my phat arse!" Eden muttered. She passed the Three Broomsticks and caught her reflection in the window. She look stunning. Golden brown hair, with amber mixed in shined in the morning sunlight. Her strapless ivory wedding gown clinging to her back and ample breasts, fit so well on her whole body. The light gold trimmings and the ivory veil. She looked magnificent, even as her own tawny eyes ran over her reflection she had to admit. She was quickly brought out of her reverie as she realized Hogsmeade was abandoned. There was only one place the battle could be ensuing and she had to get there fast.

"Avada Kedavra!" a disembodied voice shouted and a red haired girl fell to the ground.

"Ginny!" But Ron Weasley didn't have the time to get to his baby sister as Draco Malfoy stepped in his path. He raised his wand at a grief stricken Ron. ..

Eden got to the Quidditch Pitch to see the most barbaric display. The death eaters were too busy staring at her apparel to curse her, so she started shooting off curses left and right. She saw Ginny fall dead, and she heard Ron scream. Tears already making their way down her face she ran over to help. She saw Malfoy raising his wand about to curse Ron-

"Draco!" Eden shouted amongst the bloodshed

Draco swiveled around, and saw the object of his desires.

"I want to be a widow!"

He didn't have time to think as she raised her wand and stunned him. She didn't want to have the killing curse on her wand just yet. She wanted him to feel what he had done to her. Every time he raped her, hit her, and kept her locked up naked. She raised her skirt to reveal a knife she had kept for their honeymoon and stabbed him through the heart. His blood drenching her beautiful gown. She gave Ron a quick hug and words of encouragement as she pulled him up off the ground and away from Ginny's body. They ran in opposite directions, she had to find Harry. They were like siblings, and she needed to help him.

"Eden!" she heard him yell

as she was about to reply, she saw Dolohav coming at Harry and shot the killing curse at him. Harry gave her a smile and aimed for Lestrange. Eden fought her way to the edge of the forest where she saw Remus get hit with many different fatal spells. Blood leaving his body, she knew he wouldn't make it. She lifted her gown as she sprinted to him. She pulled him into the forest clearing and held him in her lap. "Hello princess" he whispered, his breath barely coming out.

"Hey, Remus." She whispered back, fresh tears falling down her face. "Shh.." he said "Don't cry, you're too beautiful for tears." He smiled at her, happy to die in her arms. "Oh Remus! Don't leave me, please I need you Remus. I love you!" she held him tighter as his breathing grew shallow.

"I love you, you really are heaven. I know you'll take care of Harr-

He never got to finish his last word. She held him to her and cried, but knew she had to fight for her friends. She kissed him softly and laid him next to some daisies. She joined the others at the battle field, and fought for Remus, for Sirius, and for Harry. She looked around, "where the fuck is Hermione?" she thought. If Harry was her brother, than Hermione was certainly her sister. Or her sister in law, Harry had wed Hermione before the war. He wanted to have a chance to love her as a husband should. She saw Ron amongst the fallen and picked up her pace. She would grieve later she said bitterly to herself. She saw Lucius about to kill Hermione. She couldn't let it happen, not after Sirius, Ginny, Remus, and Ron. She loved Hermione, but more importantly, Harry loved Hermione, he needs her. She saw Hermione's time turner and knew that even if the curse he cast didn't kill her, the consequence would be disastrous. She ran to Hermione, reaching her a split second before the spell. Eden shoved her out of the way and pulled her time turner back. The magic of the time turner, combined with the spell caused Lucius' wand to turn on him, killing him instead. Hermione looked for Eden but all that was left where she had stood was her veil…


	2. in the arms of the angels

_PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

__Hermione looked for Eden but all that was left where she had stood was her veil…_

Eden thought she was going to be sick. Everything was swirling about her; she was dreading its

stop. She knew what she had done, she had messed with time. "Merlin only knows WHEN I'll end

up." she said to herself. She was tired, so tired after today's events. First, almost having to marry

Draco, then the war, and finally Remus. "Remus." she whimpered to herself. She remembered his

eyes as he had lain in her lap, death closing in on him. So much love had been in those eyes. Eden

felt sick, she kept telling herself that she should have told him long before he passed. "Well, at least

now the marauders are reunited." she thought bitterly.

Suddenly, the swirling stopped and Eden landed somewhere with a thud; wedding dress and all.

"Where on God's green earth am I?" she muttered to herself, unwilling to open her eyes. Pain

seemed to overtake her body. The spells she had been hit with, the energy used, the grief, the

blood, the grime-it all started to overwhelm her. Silent tears started making their way down her dirt

smudged cheeks...She remembered it all then. The way Ron had fallen, the way Remus- "No!" she

cried aloud. "No! Not him, please not him!" she was on her knees now. So much grief written upon

her soft, innocent face. "I have no one but him." she whispered. She hadn't realized in her hysterics

that a seventeen year old boy with untidy jet black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes had been

watching.

James Potter had concealed all five feet eleven inches of him underneath his invisibility cloak. He

dropped it hastily now, but the girl made no movement. She stayed sobbing to herself. "What's

wrong love?" there was just something about this girl, that just caused him to care for her.

"He's gone! He's gone and I'll never see him again! They killed him!" she shouted through her tears.

"Killed who!" "Are you hurt? Who did they kill?" he said approaching her.

"Remus! They killed my Remus!" she grieved. "It doesn't matter if I'm hurt! I'm no one, Remus

Lupin did not deserve to die!" she shouted, angry and hurt all at the same time.

Remus Lupin? Why he had just seen Moony! "What the bloody hell are you talking about puppet?

I've just seen Remus, he's alive and well!" shouted James, trying to convince himself

"No! He's gone forever and now I can never tell him, he'll never know..." Eden just could not go on

any longer.

"James! James Potter! Stop making me chase you, you stupid oaf!" shouted a seventeen year old

Remus Lupin. He ran his fingers through his shaggy, sandy colored hair; looking about he was

unable to locate his friend. Then he saw him, and started to run over. "What's the matter prongs?"

Remus asked. James looked up and was overcome with glee. "You're alive Moony! See, I told her

you were! She's in bad shape Moony!" suddenly James was upset again. Remus looked down and

noted his friends reason for concern. It was a fallen angel. Her soft features, here heavenly tears, the

beautiful ivory gown that covered and equally beautiful body. His heart broke at the sight of her.

She was covered in scrapes, cuts, blood, and dirt. He just wanted to reach out and hold her.

Eden felt a familiar presence near her. She knew she was being watched intently. She slowly

opened her eyes and saw, "It can't be!" she half shouted. The brown eyed boy in front of her

became startled. "What can't be princess?" he asked, clearly concerned. She knew it then, it had to

be him! "Remus!" she shouted. He only saw her pretty smile through those tears. He didn't question

how she knew his name. He didn't even notice when two tall boys approached them. One was a

good six foot two, with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes. The other stood at five foot nine, with

soft blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

Eden reached her hand towards his face. Remus, as if on autopilot, moved closer to her. She

held his handsome face in her hands and smiled and cried. She just smiled and cried. "Oh Remus,

it's really you. I was so sad, it was awful. My Remus, You're alive. You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive princess! Please don't cry" he whispered truthfully. He had never in his life

wanted anything so bad as to see her stop crying.

The two new arrivals, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew looked to James. James just shrugged and

told them what had happened. The three of them watched Remus and Eden in awe. She was in his

arms now, holding on to him tightly. Remus found he liked nothing better. He held her to him and felt

an odd sense of serenity and longing as he heard her softly, mournfully singing a song that was

foreign to him.

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's _

_always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some _

_distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and _

_maybe I'll find some peace tonight in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold _

_hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guys, this one is short but it's progress! **_

Remus held her for what felt like forever, but had only been about ten minutes. She had passed out from what he cold only gauge as

exhaustion. He picked her up and silently made his back to the castle, with the rest of the marauders in tow. James, Peter, and Sirius didn't

know what was going on but they didn't think it the opportune moment to question Remus.

"What are you boys doing here?" questioned Poppy Pomphrey. Then she noticed Eden in Remus's arms. "What happened to the poor child?"

she questioned motioning for him to lay her down.

"We don't know. We found her on the grounds; she was hysterical screaming and crying that Remus had died!" James offered.

"Well, I'm going to get started on healing her. You lot go and get the headmaster."

"Prodessor Fumbledore! Dropessor Fumblepore!" cried Sirius panting from the running

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE" Remus added giving Sirius a strange look.

"What is the matter gentleman?" Dumbledore asked with the ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"Come with us to the infirmary!" and on their way they proceeded to fill in the headmaster on the days events.

Down at the infirmary Madame Pomphrey was doing everything she knew for this young girl. "On her wedding day to boot" she muttered to

herself. She had to admit, this young lady was a vision but she couldn't have been any older than the seventh years at Hogwarts.

"Is this the girl?" she heard a voice ask

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, would you like me to revive her?"

"Boys would you please wait out in the hall? Thank you. Now Poppy, please revive the child."

"Enervate!"

Eden felt as if a truck had hit her. Her body ached all over. Then she once again remembered the day's events. But before she could cry, she

felt a hand on her arm. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm sorry child, have we met?"

"Don't you remember me? It's Eden! I don't know what's happening professor. One minute we're fighting in the final battle and Lucius is

about to kill Hermione, and I leapt up in front of her and shoved her away. I pulled off her time turner but I don't know what happened

afterwards" she said in a rush.

"My my, this is a predicament. Would you care for a lemon drop?"


End file.
